Lonely Souls United
by Devine Slayer
Summary: Not as good as the title. Just a little SangoInuyasha One-shot. Please RR.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The jewel was complete and the group had split up. Kagome was back in her time and Miroku had taken Shippo to raise with a girl he fell in love with. That left a heartbroken Sango and a lonely Inuyasha to work out their feelings. Sango had just slipped into the water as thoughts of her departed brother flowed though her mind as tears came flowing down her cheeks and the wounds she received from him pulsed with pain. Inuyasha smelled the tears and couldn't help but to be reminded of Kagome. He leapt off the ancient tree he sat on to find some way to deaden the pain coursing though his heart. He walked along until he smelled the scent strongly. A few minutes later, he found the source. "Sango are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She wanted to jump him or hit him over the head with her boomerang but her aching heart wouldn't let her instead she just continued to cry. Inuyasha knew the risk to life and limb if he approached the young demon slayer in such a private moment but his heart screamed for the tears to stop. He took of his red haori and slid her out of the water then quickly wrapped her in it. Sango blushed deeply but felt comforted by strong arms. He let go of her so she could properly put it on then he spirited her up into an ancient tree so he could comfort her. She smiled weakly and returned the hug. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"No I feel as if the last vestiges of what I care for left me. First Kirara died at the hands of Naraku, and then Kagome left for good, after that Miroku fell in love with a woman and left with Shippo. I wonder when you'll leave me." she whispered.  
  
"I'm like you Sango. I have nowhere else to go. I could leave at any time but I hold no attachment to any place like you. I won't leave because you're the last remnant of a time in my life where I was happy." he said.  
  
She calmed down and Inuyasha finally had his first chance to hold her closely. Her beauty belied her fierce and protective nature. This was echoed though her body. Her muscles lay just out of sight beneath the skin but a firm touch or a flex would reveal her true strength. Her skin was surprisingly soft for a woman who had been out in the elements for as long as she had. Inuyasha had always admired her strength as well as her grace and beauty. He let images of them making a life together run through his head but shook them away because he could never capture her heart. He resigned himself to the knowledge that the only time he could be close to her were times like these when he could comfort her. Sango was lulled to sleep in his protective arms. Now that that everyone was gone he was the only friend she had left in this desolate plane. She knew in her heart her dreams of falling in love were doomed when her village was destroyed because only demon slayers fell in love with strong women. Even Miroku who groped any woman he came across left her the moment a demure, ladylike maiden fell in love with him instead of her. With those memories the bitter tears of loneliness made their way down her cheek. Inuyasha quickly dried them waking her up. She threw her arms around him for comfort. "I'm right here my love." he said.  
  
He bit his lip when he realized what he had said. She looked at him with dry red eyes disbelievingly. "Why I'm just some tomboy slayer that isn't near as attractive as some bashful maiden who can't save herself from a mouse?"  
  
"I love you because you are like my mother and me. She had as much heart as you have to deal with what you've had to. No ordinary woman could go through what you have. We are so much alike because we have put up so many barriers between us and the world. I also find you the most attractive woman because you are feminine without exploiting or augmenting your femininity or your body. I find it refreshing that you don't paint yourself to fit someone else's version of beauty. You are my match and I want you to be my mate." he said.  
  
"Do you promise not to leave me?" she asked shakily.  
  
"I swear I won't leave as long as the breath of life runs through my bones I swear I won't leave. I love you too much." he said.  
  
He kissed her forehead and she blushed slightly but remained close him. Both of them fell asleep up in the tree that night. That night two lonely and incomplete souls found the missing piece to heal their broken hearts. True to his word Inuyasha stayed with her even after their souls crossed the void.


End file.
